


Quiet Rumination

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen is sleeping on the roof. Momo enjoys the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Rumination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficcentricity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficcentricity).



> Originally posted 03-13-2007

He finds Echizen on the roof, head pillowed by his jacket and hair strewn upon his forehead. Momoshiro contemplates leaving him be and telling Ryuuzaki’s granddaughter that he can’t find the freshman rookie, and maybe she should try the tennis courts again, because Echizen looks cute and there are no condescending words being flung carelessly about. There is a small smile on Echizen’s face, and Momoshiro wonders briefly what his teammate is dreaming of.

The mumbled ‘Karupin’ answers the question and Momoshiro shakes his head. He opens the stairwell door softly and jogs down the stairs. Ryuuzaki’s granddaughter and her loud-mouthed friend are waiting at the bottom, eyes wide and hopeful. He feels a pang of guilt in his chest for what he is about to do, but it’s nothing that he can’t push away for the time being. He’ll take them out for ice cream after practice to make it up to them, and he’ll drag Echizen along, as well.

Ryuuzaki-chan looks crushed when he tells her that Echizen is not on the roof, but her friend glares at him challengingly. She drags Ryuuzaki-chan off, loudly proclaiming that they’ll find ‘Ryoma-sama’ before the lunch break is over. Momoshiro shakes his head and waits for them to leave his sight before climbing the stairwell and stepping back onto the roof.

The day is beautiful and the view of the grounds is gorgeous but Momoshiro ignores it and sits next to the sleeping freshman. His fingers ghost over Echizen’s forehead, brushing the dark hair away from the tanned skin, and Echizen makes a small noise in his sleep. He smiles and runs his finger down Echizen’s cheek, softly so as not to wake the sleeping boy, and is rewarded with Echizen moving into the touch.

Echizen’s head is resting in his lap when the freshman wakes up. Momoshiro watches as Echizen blinks up at him slowly- once, twice, three times- before yawning and cuddling his head against Momoshiro’s stomach. He frowns down at the freshman, who is nuzzling his stomach and murmuring about how soft it is, before lifting his hand and tousling Echizen’s hair.

 _My stomach is rock solid,_ Momoshiro declares, glaring. _Not soft. Not soft at all._

Echizen looks up again and blinks lazily. _You’ve been eating too many burgers, Momo-senpai,_ he retorts blandly and sits up.

Momoshiro chuckles and replies glibly, _I’d rather eat hamburgers than dream about my cat._

This earns him a glare, which is ruined by another yawn. _Che,_ Echizen says and stands.

He stands as well, and hands Echizen his jacket. _Your girlfriend was looking for you,_ Momoshiro says casually, and something tight appears in the middle of his stomach. He wonders if maybe Echizen is right and he’s eating too many burgers. He’ll have to add another rep to his workout.

Echizen stares at him blankly for a moment. _Who?_

Momoshiro rolls his eyes. _Ryuuzaki-sensei’s granddaughter._

 _Oh,_ Echizen says after a moment, and starts walking towards the door.

The sudden knot in Momoshiro’s stomach disappears at Echizen’s blasé reply, and he smiles. _Oi, you want to get some ice cream after practice?_

Echizen turns and smiles. _Senpai’s treat?_ he asks.

Momoshiro smirks. _Only if you beat me._

 _Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai,_ Echizen retorts with a smirk before disappearing down the stairs, Momoshiro right on his heels.


End file.
